Lucaya In The Saddle: Round Two
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Continuation of 'Lucaya In The Saddle' - What happens when Lucas comes into the room and sees Maya on the bed after a long day in the saddle. Lucaya SMUT


When Lucas walked into the bedroom and saw Maya on the bed in nothing but crotch-less lace panties, the plates of food in his hands were quickly discarded. He placed them on the dresser Even though the light was on in the room somehow the moonlight still managed to make her glow as it cascaded over her through the window. Lucas got hard just looking at her.

"You like?" she asked teasingly, already knowing the answer by the noticeable tent in the front of his jeans.

"I like very much." He said coming next to the bed as she swung her legs around sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Did you like what we did earlier in the barn?"

"You know I did."

"Tell me. Tell me exactly what you liked and maybe if you're a good huckleberry…" Maya said standing up on the mattress so she and Lucas were eye lever before whispering in his ear "We'll do all that again and more." She started nibbling on his ear erotically, which she knew drove him crazy. Lucas gulped before replying.

"You already know what we did, why do you want me to tell you?" His words stopped her actions as Maya took his face in her hands a little rougher than before.

"Because I wanna hear you say it. So tell me Lucas … what did you like?"

Lucas could tell she meant business by the gleam in her eye, as well as her calling him by his real name. So he took a deep breath and decided to play her little game.

"I liked … I liked everything." He said as she started unbuttoning his shirt while peppering kisses gently down his neck.

"Tell me something specific or we stop."

"I liked … I liked when you were on top. Bouncing up and down like you had no control, like you lost all abandon and just went with what felt … good."

"Oh I did. And you know what else felt good? Feeling your throbbing cock inside me, stretching my walls and hitting that sweet spot all the way in the back that made me so fucking wet for you."

Hearing those words come out from Maya's lips awoke something in Lucas that he had forgotten was there. If it was dirty talk she wanted, that's what she was gonna get.

"Yeah, well you know what felt good for me." Lucas said as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders.

"Tell me baby." Maya said rubbing her hands down his six pack and all over his big strong arms and shoulders.

"Thrusting my tongue inside that tight little cunt of yours and watching you squirm. The way your fingers pulled on my hair, almost telling me what you wanted me to do."

Now it was Maya's turn to gulp. She always loved when 'Lucas the Good' cursed, it was so fucking sexy.

"Shut up and kiss me." Maya said bringing their lips together in a passionate blaze. Tongues battling for dominance while their hands wandered anywhere and everywhere they could. His rough, calloused athletic hands found her milky breasts with their pink, pert nipples and started rubbing them while her soft delicate fingers started unbuttoning his jeans. Maya pulled Lucas on top of her on the bed and pushed his jeans and boxers down with her feet as his hot mouth moved to her neck with one hand staying on her boob while the other one reached down to the opening in her panties and shoved two fingers into her slick, wet heat.

"Ohh." Maya moaned involuntarily as Lucas started pumping in and out, fast and hard. Through her haze of pleasure Maya managed to wrap a hand around Lucas' thick shaft and began pumping it up and down, matching the rhythm of his fingers. The groan that left his lips sent Maya flying over the edge as her first orgasm hit her. It happened rather quickly but with the exchange of words before she had already been halfway there.

Once she came back down Maya quickly flipped them so that she was on top.

"Oh fuck, that feels so fucking good." She said as she took Lucas all the way in, pausing a moment before rocking back and forth.

"Go ahead baby, go crazy." Lucas said as he placed his hands on Maya's ass, encouraging her to continue. She started bouncing up and down rapidly chasing her second release when Lucas sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying something."

Lucas pushed himself on his knees with Maya still on top, hitting her in a new spot with every push.

"Fuuuuucckkkk. Luuuucccaaaasssss." Maya moaned as she leaned back, supporting her weight on her hands giving Lucas the opportunity to start thrusting his hips up making her come yet again. However, this time she squirted, gushing all over Lucas' chest and stomach. Feeling that caused Lucas to push them over so that Maya was on the bottom and while she was still raw from her orgasm he pounded into her so hard her juices splashed everywhere and she couldn't help the scream that escaped from her lips due to the overwhelming pleasure. With a few more thrusts Lucas knew that he was close and just as he began to pull out-

"No, I want you to cum inside me." Maya said as she finally regained consciousness, so Lucas did as he was told, releasing his hot seed inside of her.

They were both dripping with sweat, and as he pulled out they could clearly see his cock and her vagina were coated in each other's fluids.

They just curled into each other, spent from their activities.

"That was …" Lucas finally managed to say.

"Yeah." Maya said agreeing. "I never squirted before, that was fun."

"I was not expecting that."

"Take it as a compliment of a job very, very, _very_ well done." Maya replied as Lucas placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I hate to kill the mood but, are you sure about letting me finish inside you?"

"Of course I am. Look Huckleberry if I'm gonna take that risk with anyone, it's you."

"Thank you Maya." Lucas said knowing how much it meant for her to say that.

And without another word they both drifted off into a very deep and peaceful sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
